


First Impressions

by GhostWritter1996



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritter1996/pseuds/GhostWritter1996
Summary: Nico saves Marti.





	First Impressions

Not me. Not me. Don't pick me. 

"Him" 

I'm only beginning to protest about how she doesn’t need to do this. About how it’s demeaning and uncalled for. I’m willing to make this about feminist rights but I'm interrupted by her lips on mine. 

I go into panic mode. I have to act the part now. They can’t know. So I start to kiss back halfheartedly. 

"Look...” I start

"No...You don’t have to..." 

The door that just slammed shut opens wide. 

"Oh God I'm so sorry" 

"No its okay we were done" I say grateful for the stranger at the door. 

"Whatever" Emma mutters as she drunkenly makes her way out. 

"Trouble in paradise?" He says with a smirk that looks like one of the ones guys on movie posters have. 

"Ugh...we're not together"  
I don’t know why but I feel the urge to let him know that. I’ve never needed anyone to know just how not together I was with a girl but for some reason with him it’s different. I feel the need to let him know everything.

I’m not certain but I think it’s the kind eyes that look like they have seen their fair share of sorrow. See when you've been through pain yourself you it makes you kinder. It allows you to recognize other pain. To view it for what it is without the tint of scrutiny or logic. You can no longer look at someone’s pain rationally instead you feel like a sense. 

His smirk morphs into a full blown grin now.  
"Oh" he teases. 

His mouth forms a circle around the word. And it does things I didn’t want it to do. It extenuates his already high cheek bones. The contours of his face shift upwards lifting into the smile. The eyes that reflected pain a second ago now sparkle with hope. 

My heart is beating faster than it has all night. Faster than it did when Gio hugged me the tightest I’ve ever been hugged the night my dad left. It’s beating so fast I worry that he might be able to hear it soon. He can’t know. No one can know. 

There’s a commotion at the end of the hallway. It distracts him and we break eye contact. For a second I'm grateful. I had come close to letting him find out. 

"Get out the cops are..." we hear a voice call out. 

I look back the where he had been standing to find him gone. Had he been real? Or am I too drunk or high to know? 

"Let’s go" Elia lunges at me taking me out of my trance. I follow my feet as they hit pavement. I can no longer hear my heart. Just the sound of wind as I run away from my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Could you maybe leave a comment?  
> It helps me write more :)  
> Thanks!!


End file.
